1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to information processing systems for electric two-wheeled vehicles, and particularly to an information processing system suitable for diagnosing a failure in an electric two-wheeled vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses for diagnosing bicycle electric equipment unit systems in which a plurality of electric equipment components are connected have been conventionally known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-32028). In a conventional diagnosis device, an electric equipment component disposed at an end of a plurality of electric equipment components connected in series via electric power line communication and a communication adaptor are connected using electric power line communication, and in a state where the communication adaptor and a management system are connected using a USB cable, the management system performs a failure diagnosis for each of the electric equipment components and other information processing regarding the electric equipment component.